


07-Ghost Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of oneshots for 07-Ghost. May write more, but we'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Eye  
> Characters: Ayanami, Teito Klein  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: Teito is Ayanami's prisoner

He would definitely be seeing that cold, calculating smirk in his nightmares for months.

That was… if he somehow managed to survive this and escape…

“Are you comfortable Teito-kun?”  Ayanami asked in a tone that said he hoped he wasn’t.

Teito just glared up at the man defiantly – mostly because even if he had wanted to answer vocally he couldn’t thanks to the gag in his mouth.

Ayanami sighed in an over-exaggerated kind of way as he kneeled down in front of the boy.

“Teito-kun, you see, I really don’t want to hurt you.”

Teito could tell that the other didn’t mean that.

“I just need you to give me the Eye of Mikhail and then I can let you go.”  Ayanami promised.

Although Teito knew that it was no promise.

Teito knew that if he gave the other man the Eye of Mikhail he would basically be sentencing himself to death.

So he would have to continue to endure the torture that the other man put him through.

Besides, he didn’t know how to give the other man the Eye even if he wanted to.

Not that he ever would.

Giving another over-dramatic sigh Ayanami stood and turned to the wall that held all of the many devices that Teito had been subjected to during his imprisonment.

“Very well, Teito-kun.”  Ayanami intoned as he picked a riding crop from the many instruments, “Shall we begin?”

END


	2. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Silence  
> Characters: Castor, Razette  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Castor gets Razette for mass  
> Series: Entry 16 of 100 themes

Castor kneeled near the edge of the large pound that filled the courtyard of the church and waited.

He wasn’t even there for a whole minute before a familiar pink-haired head surface.

“How are you today Razette?”  Castor asked the mermaid.

Castor knew that the woman couldn’t answer him, but he had always talked to her as if she could.

And Razette answered in her own way.

Despite her lack of language she was in no way silent.

She smiled brightly at Castor’s question, giving chirps and trills in her bird-like voice, acting as though the priest could understand her as well.

Castor smiled and nodded as he listened to her song, waiting for a break in the chatter.

“I’m glad to hear that.”  He replied when she paused, “Are you ready for mass?”

Razette gave a nod as she transformed, stepping out of the water on her new legs as she continued to chatter.

Castor smiled as he helped the girl get into her Sunday best.

The pink-haired beauty chirped and sang as she was helped into her robes.

When she was ready, Castor extended his arm and had the girl loop hers through it.

“Alright, let’s go.”  The priest said as he began walking the girl inside.

Razette continued to chitter and trill as they walked along.

No, she was anything but silent.

END


End file.
